There exists a variety of media for the propagation of signals in packet-based data communication networks and other communication networks. One broad division of transmission media is between optical fibres and electrically conductive elements such as `twisted-pair` transmission lines. In the field of packet-based data communication systems, it is known for physical layer devices which provide for signal translation between a media independent interface within a network device and a transmission medium and vice versa to be capable of operation in different modes and in particular to produce or receive signals in formats appropriate for transmission along optical fibres or conductive transmission lines respectively. However, owing to the different physical nature of a fibre optic line and a conductive line, physical connectors for fibre optic lines are physically different from connectors for conductive transmission lines and the two types of connectors are not physically compatible. Accordingly, it is normal practice even if a device is operable in the different modes mentioned above to provide respective different ports for fibre optic lines and conductive transmission lines.
The object of the present invention is to provide a single socket connector which is separately compatible with both a plug connector for a fibre optic line and a plug connector for a conductive transmission line.
It is known to provide a plug connector, of which an example is known as a VF45 connector, which can be inserted into a socket connector that includes two optical fibre terminators which on insertion of the plug connector into the socket connector engage corresponding optic fibre elements in the plug. It is also known to provide a connector, for example a RJ45 connector, which includes a multiplicity of conductive terminations which are disposed in respective grooves and which can engage on insertion into a compatible socket connector a respective multiplicity of terminal wires. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,717, EP-A-0292024 and EP-A-0840151 to provide connectors which can provide simultaneous fibre optic connection and wire connection in respective side-by-side sockets.
In a preferred form of the invention, a socket connector comprises a single socket which includes fibre optic terminators and wire terminals and is adapted to receive alternatively and one at a time in respectively inverted positions either a first plug connector which cooperates with the fibre optic terminators without interference with the wire terminals or a second plug connector which cooperates with said wire terminals without interference with the fibre optic terminators.
Thus the socket can receive either the fibre optic plug connector one way up or the wire terminal plug connector the other way up and is separately compatible with both connectors. The invention provides the user with the mutually exclusive choice of fibre optic connection or wire connection within the same socket connector.
Preferably the socket connector includes a first datum wall spaced from a second datum wall, said fibre optic terminators extending between and generally parallel to said walls and said wire terminals being disposed adjacent said first wall, and wherein a latching slot for said first plug connector is provided in said first wall and a latching slot is provided for the second plug connector in said second wall.
A specific example of the invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.